Boring Parties and Muggle Games
by TheOnlyTrueMagic
Summary: Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Bones find a way to liven up a boring Ministry party.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This story is Minerva McGonagall/Amelia Bones female slash. It is AU in that Amelia Bones did not die. She and Minerva are lovers of many years but not married. I've added to canon here with the idea of dark magic addiction and regarding what aurors are and aren't allowed to do. This story is rated mature for language, role play, BDSM themes, and non-explicit lemons.**

"We're veterans of two wars. We've faced down two Dark Lords and a hoard of Death Eaters. But I swear, Min, these Ministry parties are so deathly boring that they may accomplish what the wars did not!" Amelia Bones folded her arms over her chest and frowned from her position at the Minister's table. As the newly-returned head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia had been obligated to attend the party, and she was seated right beside the headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall raised her eyebrows in bemusement.

"You say that at every party we have to go to." Minerva frowned, looking out over the crowd. "Though I have to admit, I agree with you. I always thought Kingsley disliked these things as much as we do."

Amelia sighed. "He does, but I think he believes it comes with the job description. Ministers must hold boring parties. I suppose it's an unwritten rule somewhere." She eyed her lover with a look that made Minerva instantly wary. It was a look that always led to mischief, the sort of mischief that stiff, proper Minerva always objected to…but never very strenuously.

"Amelia, you can't fool me after this many years. You've got an idea, and I'm not going to like it." She smiled and leaned closer, casting a privacy charm. "Out with it. What do you have in mind?"

The auror smirked. "We're getting out of here."

Minerva looked puzzled. "How do you intend to do that? We're obligated to remain here for at least another hour."

Amelia chuckled. "I recall distinctly that Kingsley said we were obligated to remain at the Ministry." She paused, letting the idea take root in her elder lover. "The Ministry is a very big place."

"I'm aware of that," Minerva said, leaning back in her chair. "Where do you propose we go?"

"Actually, I was thinking that we could play a game," Amelia responded.

"What game would that be?" Minerva asked, and Amelia could tell from the answering mischief in Minerva's green eyes that her lover had already given in.

"Hide and seek," Amelia said. "Do you think you can find me, Kitty?"

Minerva felt her mouth go dry. Amelia only used that name when she was planning something very pleasant indeed for the two of them. Minerva shifted uncomfortably as her robes had suddenly become far too hot.

"Try me," Minerva answered, canceling the privacy charm even as she and her lover made their leisurely way out of the ballroom, excusing themselves as though they were simply going to freshen up. By the time Minerva made it out the door, Amelia was already gone, her magic concealing her easily.

Well, two could play at that game. In an instant, a tabby cat stood in Minerva's place. Feline senses roused, she took off after her lover.

In a place as big as the Ministry of Magic, tracking was difficult but not impossible, especially for a cat. But twenty minutes later, Minerva still seemed to be no closer to finding her lover.

Suddenly, she heard the softest sound. "Here, Kitty, Kitty…"

Minerva turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, finally finding herself in a dark, narrow hallway in the deepest depths of the Ministry. It was here that Minerva knew Amelia sometimes brought troublesome prisoners. There were rooms down here meant for interrogation and even, when necessary, activities that danced on the edge of what aurors were allowed to do in order to extract information from a prisoner.

As Minerva changed from cat back to human, she shuddered for reasons that had nothing to do with the transformation.

Then an arm was daring out, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her into an empty room. Her wand was summoned before she could react, and her hands were bound behind her.

"Well now, what do we have here? Minerva McGonagall, I presume…one of our most wanted criminals." Amelia was smirking at her in the dim light as she secured Minerva against the wall. "I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

Minerva struggled mightily against her bonds, giving Amelia quite a show in the process. The auror had stripped Minerva's formal robes before she bound her, leaving her clothed in nothing more than a sheer underdress, and Minerva was playing her role of the resistant prisoner to the hilt.

Even after so many years, there was still an edge to their play. Minerva was well aware that Amelia's auror skills extended far into the realms of dark magic, and besides Kingsley and Alastor, Minerva was the only one who was aware of just how close Amelia had come, on several occasions, to becoming addicted to dark magic. And while Amelia's personality had mellowed a little with age, her instincts had not.

Amelia could still snap and turn on Minerva in an instant, and both of them knew it. It was the risk that came with an auror having a relationship with a civilian. And it was that risk, that danger, that they both craved.

Minerva would have bruises tomorrow, but she didn't care. And when Amelia picked up a soft leather whip, warm wetness pooled between Minerva's thighs.

"Since normal magical methods haven't dragged your crimes out of you, you will get the lash," Amelia said, her voice low and threatening. "How many shall we start with? What do you say, Minerva?"

"The Ministry has forbidden the physical punishment of prisoners!" Minerva shouted.

Amelia smirked again. "Ah, but Voldemort allowed it. And the Wizengamot never got around to changing it back." She let the whip snap against her hand, the sound echoing sharply in the silence. "So how many? I think twenty lashes might be a good start."

The whip came down, and they fell into passion and darkness.

Kingsley did corner Amelia the next morning. "Where in Merlin's name did you and Minerva disappear to last night? I couldn't find you anywhere."

Amelia's expression was pure innocence. "Minerva and I found the party to be a bit dull so we decided to participate in a muggle game."

"What game?" Kingsley asked.

"Hide-and-seek," Amelia answered.

Puzzled, Kingsley continued, "And did you find each other?"

"Oh yes, Kingsley. We certainly did." Amelia laughed in a way that Kingsley knew far too well, and he thought it prudent not to say anything more.


End file.
